fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
BattleCard Allegiance
BattleCard Allegiance was a stat category on BattleCards in the UK version only. Overview The UK Fighter Cards had an Allegiance stat (except Artists). This served no defined purpose and it can be surmised that it was intended to help in more advanced Campaign Battles, and in particular in Adventures, whereby players could recreate the stories found within the BattleCards. It was dropped from the US set, with the Allegiance being able to be picked up from the text. The Allegiance would always be to a Leader (an allegiance type in its own right) or to None or For Hire. Cards By Allegiance Please note that these are the UK card numbers. For the UK to US conversion please see BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion. Aragon Trueblade (BattleCard) *10 - Forrin Weatherstorm (BattleCard) *36 - Baagan the Brave (BattleCard) *58 - The Bowmaster (BattleCard) *69 - Sylvanne (BattleCard) *72 - Zittonian Swordsman (BattleCard) *144 - The Red Knight (BattleCard) Baalthazac (BattleCard) *6 - The Angel of Death (BattleCard) *80 - Demon of Eelsea (BattleCard) *101 - Horned Devils (BattleCard) *109 - Hellhound (BattleCard) D'Accord (BattleCard) *89 - Croque the Hunter (BattleCard) Dragon Prince (BattleCard) *63 - Lord of the Flies (BattleCard) *93 - Firebreather (BattleCard) Dumm (BattleCard) *28 - Snargg (BattleCard) *53 - Hill Goblin (BattleCard) *103 - Krudd & Gorr (BattleCard) Firenzi (BattleCard) *54 - Ferrario the Valiant (BattleCard) For Hire *27 - Constantian Cutthroat (BattleCard) *64 - Vangorian Knight (BattleCard) Gleeta Spee (BattleCard) *24 - Jorramungha (BattleCard) *146 - The Sisters of Damnation (BattleCard) Helmut the Bold (BattleCard) *97 - Boris the Brave (BattleCard) Karanga (BattleCard) *92 - Horo Soga (BattleCard) *102 - Horo Matangi (BattleCard) Leader (i.e. the card represents a Leader and therefore has no other allegiance) *5 - The Iron Maiden (BattleCard) *20 - Prince Lionheart (BattleCard) *25 - Lord Vengeance (BattleCard) *30 - D'Accord the Daring (BattleCard) *42 - Verrancus (BattleCard) *47 - Obojo the Cruel (BattleCard) *50 - Aragon Trueblade (BattleCard) *60 - Lord of the Masque (BattleCard) *70 - Helmut the Bold (BattleCard) *75 - Lord of Darkness (BattleCard) *106 - VanVincent the Fluent (BattleCard) *120 - The Dragon Prince (BattleCard) *125 - Baalthazac (BattleCard) *128 - Firenzi the Fearless (BattleCard) *140 - Prince Gallant (BattleCard) *147 - 'King' Dumm (BattleCard) Lord of Darkness (BattleCard) *8 - Decayer (BattleCard) *96 - Strangler (BattleCard) *142 - Bonescratcher (BattleCard) Lord of the Masque (BattleCard) *71 - George Lacklustre (BattleCard) Lord Vengeance (BattleCard) *9 - Frost Giant (BattleCard) *29 - Shambler (BattleCard) *34 - The Beast Riders (BattleCard) *51 - The Koonsquine (BattleCard) *61 - Oafus & Wilberforce (BattleCard) *86 - Sister of Darkness (BattleCard) *94 - Felinius (BattleCard) *107 - Battle Orc (BattleCard) *119 - Manticus (BattleCard) *124 - Brenn the Avenger (BattleCard) None *16 - River Devlin (BattleCard) *18 - Soulpod Plant (BattleCard) *38 - Giant Deathweb Spider (BattleCard) *43 - Jahnu the Hunter (BattleCard) *67 - Maglan Vinn (BattleCard) *90 - The Inquisitor (BattleCard) *108 - Spineslayer (BattleCard) *113 - Homunculus (BattleCard) *115 - Ice Dragon (BattleCard) *123 - Wolfman (BattleCard) *127 - Ironscale (BattleCard) *139 - Salaman (BattleCard) In the UK only, Artists were also assigned an allegiance of None: *23 - Les Edwards (BattleCard) *48 - Terry Oakes (BattleCard) *73 - Iain McCaig (BattleCard) *98 - Peter Andrew Jones (BattleCard) *126 - Gino D'Achille (BattleCard) *141 - Alan Craddock (BattleCard) *148 - Waldmeister (BattleCard) Obojo (BattleCard) *3 - Zheena Nightshade (BattleCard) *12 - The Flesh-Eater (BattleCard) *14 - The Crypt Stalker (BattleCard) *32 - The Medusa (BattleCard) *84 - The Dark Warrior (BattleCard) Prince Gallant (BattleCard) *4 - Lord of the Lance (BattleCard) *17 - Brannak (BattleCard) *19 - Warrior of Quaine (BattleCard) *40 - Baron Oldschwartz (BattleCard) *46 - Shula the Archeress (BattleCard) *56 - Erik the Repentent (BattleCard) *76 - Titania (BattleCard) *110 - Norman Stormcloud (BattleCard) Prince Lionheart (BattleCard) *57 - Warg the Mighty (BattleCard) *118 - Stagcastle Man-at-Arms (BattleCard) The Iron Maiden (BattleCard) *62 - John the Agreeable (BattleCard) Vanvincent (BattleCard) *87 - Barbarian Swordsman (BattleCard) Verrancus (BattleCard) *68 - Stallion-Man (BattleCard) *122 - The Venomess (BattleCard) Zheena Nightshade (BattleCard) *31 - Karanga the Ferocious (BattleCard) *41 - Gargantuan Marauder (BattleCard) *116 - Venga the Grim (BattleCard) *121 - Gleeta Spee (BattleCard) Further Notes The card The Dark Warrior (BattleCard), had as an allegiance, Obojo (BattleCard), but only "(currently)". Similarly, Krudd & Gorr (BattleCard), had a "?" after their allegiance to Dumm (BattleCard). See Also *BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion References Category:BattleCard Entries